A Change of life
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: The generals are affected by a new spell concocted by Queen Beryl and it's Zoicite's responsibility to stop her. Better than it sounds.The generals are a little OOC.


Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Wait, let me check (checks pockets and pulls out lint) Nope don't own

Zoicite: Thank God she doesn't

Ruby Moon-Snape: And why would that be

Zoicite: Because if you did then the stuff you write about would happen

Ruby Moon-Snape: (goes off daydreaming about owning her own anime)

Zoicite: (shakes her head) Enjoy the fic.

"A Change Of Life"

Part One

Zoicite was walking through the halls of Beryl's Palace. She had been in her palace for weeks, and she was sick of it. 'I'm going to talk to Malachite,' Zoicite thought as she teleported to Malachite's Castle.

She appeared in his castle and almost didn't get a glimpse of slivery-white hair rounding the corner. She smiled. "Malachite!"

Nothing. She tried again, "Malachite! It's me, Zoicite!"

Still nothing. 'I know he's here. I saw him round the corner.'

All the sudden, she heard Queen Beryl's voice, "ZOICITE! PRESENT YOURSELF!"

Zoicite sighed and teleported away as a pair of silvery-blue eyes watched and too teleported away.

Zoicite kneeled infront of her queen. When Queen Beryl allowed her to speak, she said, "Where are my fellow generals?"

Queen Beryl tapped her crystal ball once and said, "They're here. In this room."

Zoicite closed her eyes and felt Malachite's signature presence. She smiled and teleported over to him. She opened her eyes and gasped. The person infront of her wasn't twenty-five, but six. She knelt down and gingerly reached out to touch the star-kissed hair of her love. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. "Malachite-sama," was all she whispered.

"Zoicite-kun." Malachite reached up and wiped the tear away. Zoicite took him up into her arms. 'I can't believe it. Who could have done this to him?'

"Oh, my love." Zoicite clutched him tighter, not wanting to let go. The tears started flowing, wetting his shoulder. Zoicite looked at his face, through her tears. She saw a tear fall from his eye. She wiped the tear away, saying, " It's alright, love."

Having already knelt down to his level, she was able to look straight into his silvery-blue eyes. Seeing the pain this has already caused in their lives, she scooped her six-year-old love back into her arms.

"So, Zoicite. Have you found the other generals?" Beryl smirked.

Zoicite closed her eyes and felt the two presences of Jedite and Nephlite. She used her gift of telepathy to tell Jedite and Nephlite that it was okay and to come over to where she and Malachite were. In a flat second, Jedite and Nephlite appeared.

Jedite and Nephlite couldn't help staring, but Zoicite and Malachite looked more like a mother and son, rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. Zoicite opened her eyes and glanced at the other generals, who looked to be about the same age as Malachite (6). She held out her one hand to the remaining members of the only family she had ever known. Jedite and Nephlite both ran into Zoicite's open arms. She embraced the rejuvenated trio.

After awhile, Jedite and Nephlite backed out of the embrace, letting Zoicite hold Malachite closer than what she was a few minutes ago. After a few more minutes, Zoicite let Malachite go. Zoicite stood up and turned to face Beryl. Her eyes went wide as she saw magic coming their way and she forced the generals to the ground. She stood up and said. "Why you…"

Zoicite didn't get to finish her sentence, because Beryl had released a bolt of magic in the boys' direction. As the bolt came nearer the boys were sure that they were doomed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoicite screamed. She pushed the boys out of the way and the bolt grazed Zoicite's shoulder. Zoicite fell to the floor.

"ZOICITE!" the trio chorused. Jedite glanced in Beryl's direction and cried, "Run!"

The three boys took off in different directions. Beryl waited until they were close together then released another bolt of magic.

"ZOY!" Cherry blossoms canceled out the blast of magic.

"ZOICITE!" the trio chorused again. Zoicite stepped out of the shadows. Malachite gasped. Zoicite appeared to be about thirteen. Malachite ran over to her and Zoicite knelt down and embraced her love."

"Oh, Zoicite. I'm sorry, my love," said Malachite. Zoicite had one hand around his waist and the other one on the back of his head tangled in his shoulder-length silvery-white hair. Jedite and Nephlite looked a them. Now, to them, Zoicite and Malachite looked like brother and sister.

"It's alright, Malachite," Zoicite whispered into his ear. "It's not your fault. But if the first bolt had hit you guys, you three would have been one-year-old. Good thing it hit me then, hmm?"

Malachite gasped. "How can you say that, love? It wasn't a good thing that the bolt hit you!"

"It was better than it would have been if it had hit you guys. I couldn't stand it, if you, Jedite, and Nephlite somehow got younger than what you are now." A tear fell from her eye. "You three are the only family I've ever known. You especially. You are my boyfriend."

Malachite pulled back, hung his head, and frowned. Zoicite cocked her head and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, and Malachite turned around. Zoicite knelt down infront of him and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"You're seven years older than I am." Malachite flung himself into Zoicite's arms.

"Oh, Malachite." Zoicite put her arms around him. "Would you like me to fix it?"

"There's only one way you could 'fix it' and I couldn't ask you to do that to yourself, love."

"If it makes you, Jedite, and Nephlite feel better, I will. But the three of you have to agree, okay?"

Malachite nodded. He teleported over to his friends. "Listen, Zoicite said that she would make herself the same age we are if we all agree."

"It would make it a little less tense," Jedite stated.

"Sure," Nephlite added, softly.

"I'll go tell her." Malachite teleported back over to Zoicite.

"We all agree. Yes."

"Okay then. Shield your eyes." Zoicite smiled as a bright flash of white engulfed her. When Malachite looked over, he saw a coppery-blonde, six-year-old girl lying on the floor. Malachite gasped and rushed over to the girl.

The flash also caught the attention of three others. Jedite and Nephlite and Queen Beryl. Jedite and Nephlite gasped and rushed over to their "sister". Beryl, however, just frowned.

Malachite pulled Zoicite into a sitting position, supporting her. When Jedite and Nephlite arrived, the girl opened her green eyes and looked at Malachite.

"Oh. Malachite?"

"Yes, love. I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Zoicite."

Zoicite made a move to stand and she was aided by Malachite. Malachite kept his supportive arm around her shoulders in case she might fall. Nephlite immediately went to Zoicite's side and cupped her hand in his. "It's alright, Zoey."

Zoicite looked at Nephlite with shock coloring her eyes a darker green. His voice was soft and smooth. She smiled at him. "Thank, Nephlite."

Jedite kind of hung back. Zoicite noticed this. She removed her hand from Nephlite's hands. As she walked forward Malachite's arm fell. Zoicite approached Jedite. He looked into her green eyes. She fell into his arms. Jedite began stroking Zoicite's coppery-blonde hair.

"Why were you holding back, Jedite?" Zoicite whispered into his ear. Jedite just shrugged. Zoicite gave Jedite a hug, while he stroked her hair. Malachite and Nephlite walked over to the two blondes.

Zoicite broke the hug and stepped over to Nephlite and gave him a quick hug.

Zoicite broke the hug and Malachite put his arms around her waist.

"We should get out of here, love," Zoicite told Malachite.

"Right." Malachite turned to the other two generals. "Meet us at my castle."

"Right." Jedite and Nephlite nodded and disappeared. Malachite and Zoicite both vanished, too.

In Malachite's Castle, everyone was seated on the couch. Zoicite was leaning on Malachite, who had his arm around her waist. It was late in the evening. Zoicite snuggled closer to Malachite. Malachite smiled, pulled out a blanket, and draped it over his love and himself. As they fell asleep, Jedite and Nephlite looked over at their fellow six-year-old generals.

"Ya know something, Jedite," Nephlite whispered.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for Zoicite and Malachite. Especially Zoicite."

Jedite stared at Nephlite. "You feel sorry for Zoicite?"

"Well, I mean, look at her. She looks so fragile."

Jedite looked at Zoicite. "You're right. Curse you, Beryl," Jedite raised his voice so that it was a little louder than a whisper.

"Too bad we can't get back at Beryl," Nephlite whispered.

"Yeah," Jedite whispered back.

"Why not?" a feminine voice caught the attention of the two blue eyed generals.

"Zoey!" The two of them went over to their "sister".

"Did we wake you up?"

"No, Jedite. I was awake for awhile anyway. I heard what you said about Beryl. I know a way we can get her back," she smiled.

"What is it?"

"We can do the same thing to her that she did to us."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"I was serious."

"Now that I think about it, it seems like a good idea. What do you think Nephlite?"

"Sure count me in."

"Me too."

Zoicite looked up as she heard the voice and smiled. "Really, Malachite. You mean it?"

"Yes, Zoi-chan."

"Okay then. When should we do it, what age should she be, and is that the only thing we should do to her?" Zoicite asked.

"She should be six."

"We should do it soon."

"Let's do more than change her age. We should give her selective amnesia, too!"

"Okay. How about we do it tomorrow?" Zoicite yawned.

"That sounds like a good time, Zo." Jedite smiled. The others nodded and they fell asleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Malachite: That was horrible.

Jedite: I agree.

Nephlite: Why us?

Zoicite: Because the author is a deranged psychopath.

Jedite: Speaking of whom, where is she?

Zoicite: She's in her room consuming vast amounts of chocolate.

Nephlite: Read and Review so we don't have to put up with her.


End file.
